The Night
by PaleAsRoses
Summary: Leeann is a Sim who wakes up in the Sims 2 world and can't remember how she got there or why she was there. All she remembers is that she had a weird life in the other world. The story is better than the summary so please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I glanced behind me and shivered. I was being followed. I walked quicker before starting to run. I slipped in the gravel and heard some one coming up behind me. I felt someone grab me and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. It pulled me up and practically dragged me towards a building. I tried to scream but the thing covered my mouth. The thought ~I'm going to get raped~ flew through my mind. The man, as I could now distinguish the feel of his hands compared to others, ripped my shirt open and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

Simocietian and Sims

I woke up the next morning and glanced around, wondering "How did I get home?~  
I studied the room more closely and realized that this was not my room but a different one. I jumped when a young woman came into the room, carrying a tray. She said something and a bubble that showed a picture of a chicken leg appeared above her head. I nodded and the woman gave me the tray. I glanced up at her and asked, "Where am I?"  
The woman gave me a confused look and left the room. I waited for a few minutes for her to come back, she didn't, so I started to eat. The food was delicious and and I finished the whole plate, not feeling hungry anymore. I studied the room and noted that the walls were a navy blue and... I was still gazing at the walls, lost in thought, when the young woman came in with another person that looked like a teenager.  
"How are you?" the teenager asked in English. I shrugged my shoulders and she spoke again, but this time to the woman. "Muchee gash?" The woman nodded and the teenager turned to me. "Can you speak English?"  
"Yes." I answered. "Where am I?"  
"You are in a town called Pleasantview. Melissa says you appeared outside her door and she took you in. you've been asleep for twelve hours." she explained.  
"Pleasantview? Isn't that on a Sims game and why the hell am I here?" I whisper-yelled.  
"Yes it is a Sims game and you're here for a reason unknown to those around. Many Sims, including me, ended up here after something terrible happens to them or they go through some sort of trauma.  
"How did you learn to speak Sim?" I asked.  
"Simocietian. I learned it with Melissa. She would say a word and the picture of the word above her head showed me what she meant. Like food." she turned to Melissa. "Cuan mallee suanhi kianna."  
Melissa nodded and she answered. "Kechul." The picture of food appeared again above her head and I repeated the word. She nodded and left.  
"A picture appeared above your head as you said that." the teen said.  
"What is your name?" I asked.  
"My name is Kayla." she answered. She walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed something from under it. She pulled it out and I gazed at it. "It's your moodometer. You can control your moods; hygiene, restroom, hungry, tired, house is too dirty, and social. Or you could just let your life here go on and deal with your needs at the appropriate time."  
"Can you teach me Simocietian?" I asked.  
"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I was waiting for you to ask because I didn't want to seem like I was forcing you to learn!"  
"When can we start?" I asked, now eager to learn.  
"Now." she said and we started to learn. "Kechul." a picture of a chicken leg appeared.  
"Food. I already knew that one." I said.  
"Chinestol." a picture of a toilet appeared.  
"Bathroom."  
"Varlum." a picture of a shower appeared.  
"Hygiene."  
"Sculotoria." a picture of a bed appeared.  
"Tired."  
"Bochoi cull!" she exclaimed.  
"Good job, I guess?" I said, though it came out as a question.  
"Yes!" she nearly screamed. We continued with more words and after she taught me most of them, she had me guess from the pictures and then from just the words. After a while, I rubbed my stomach and Kayla asked in Simocietian, "Kechul?" I nodded and we got up. I glanced and noticed that my mood bars had gone down majorly. I glanced at Kayla with a worried look and she smiled. "You can only deal with one thing at a time unless you just move your bars up." she told me. I nodded before hurrying over to the moodometer and pulled a few bars up, leaving only the hunger and tired down.  
We walked into the kitchen and I breathed in deeply. The food smelled so delicious. I smiled at Melissa and she smiled back.  
"Sit down." she said.  
**by the way, she now understands Simocietian, so from now on they'll be talking in Simocietian but English to us**  
We sat down and Melissa sat plates in front of us before getting her own and calling for the rest of her family to come eat. A boy my age came in and stopped suddenly in front of his dad, who had kept walking and had ran into his son, and stared at me.  
"Who is she?" he whispered.  
"My name is Leeann." I answered.  
"Jack, it's not nice to stare. Now sit down and eat." Melissa said. I started to eat and jumped when someone touched my hand. "There is more if you want some." Melissa whispered in my ear. I nodded and ate slower.  
After I was done, we talked for a while before I said, "I'm sorry but I'm really tired. Goodnight." I got up and glanced at Jack. He was staring at me and I quickly looked away and hurried out of the room.  
I neared the bed and a few thoughts popped into my mind that I hadn't noticed earlier. I thought about sleep and spun around a few times before getting into bed, not noticing that I had changed into my pajamas.

_

(A/N: sorry chapter was so short but hey will update soon. And again Disclaimer: I do not own Sims nor will I ever. Wish I did but I don't)


	3. Chapter 2

First Day

I woke up the next morning and immediately went over to the dresser. Choices went through my head and I chose everyday. I spun around quickly and glanced in the mirror just as someone came into the room. I was dressed in some dark jeans and a midriff. I looked at Jack and he just stared. I cleared my throat and he glanced at my face.

"Mom told me to tell you that the bus will be here in a few minutes in case you wanted to catch a bite to eat first. Of course we'll eat at school but..." he trailed off. I nodded and he continued, "Mom enrolled you in the high school so..." he quickly left the room before finishing his sentence. I shook my head and went downstairs.  
"Hungry?" Melissa asked. I shook my head. "Nervous?" I nodded and went to gaze out the window and noticed that the bus was waiting. I hurried out but the bus had already left. I ran in and saw Melissa getting her keys. "Come on. I'll drive you the first day but from now on you must get up early." I nodded and gazed out the window. We finally got to school and I got out of the car.  
"Goodbye."

(A/N: sorry it was so short I will make it up.)


	4. Chapter 3

Alison and Ames

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Sims 2, but I think it would be just too cool to own.

*few weeks later*  
I got off the bus and Alison followed. Alison and I had become great friends, even though she was a born Sim. I had created her when I was sick at home. I stopped and a few options popped in my head. I picked entertain and we played 'Slap you-Slap Me'. I glanced up after we were done to see someone in my bedroom. I rushed upstairs and barged into my room and found Melissa moving my moodometer to a different place. I sighed in relief and wondered why I freaked out. A memory tried to make itself known but I ignored it.  
Melissa glanced up and sighed when she realized it was me. I smiled at her and nodded before I left. I shook my head and went to find Alison. I found her and we went to the living room. We played a game until the phone rang. No one seemed to get it so I paused the game, giving Alison an apologetic look, and went to answer the phone. "Hello?" I asked.  
"Hello, Leeann. Is Jack there?" Ames asked. Ames was a boy at school that has brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall and I had a crush on him.  
"Yeah. Jack!" I yelled. "Ames is on the phone!"  
He rushed down the stairs from his room and snatched the phone away from me. "Hey." he answers and started wandering around the room, talking to Ames.  
I returned to the game until Alison said she had to leave. I decided to cook and went into the kitchen. It didn't go so well. I burnt the food and tried again. By the tenth time, I had finally cooked some food. I knew that it wouldn't be as good as Melissa's. I called everyone to the table. I sat plates out and everyone sat down to eat. I took a bite and was shocked to realize how delicious it was. The others complimented me and I smiled. I glanced around at the faces of my new family and it hit me' hard that I actually had a family now. A family that cared for me. My mother, Kelly, was my only family in the other life. She barely noticed me' because of her work and her boyfriend, John.  
I sighed and got up, grabbing my dish and taking it to the sink. I washed the dish and glanced around. I ran to the bathroom and showered before going to my computer. I leaned back in my chair and actually studied my room.  
It had navy blue walls, a blueish green carpet, and green shades. The bed was red and neatly made. There was a bathroom connected to my bedroom. There was a dresser to one side of my bed and a nightstand with my moodometer to the other side. A desk was in front of one of the windows and had a computer on it.  
I leaned forward and turned on the computer only to jerk back in surprise as a few options popped in my head. I quickly chose to do my homework and sat for two hours to get it done. I put my homework away and hopped into bed just to relax and watch some t.v. I heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Hello." I answered.  
"Hey, Leeann." Alison said. We talked about various things and I laughed.

***

I went outside in the middle of the night and laid down, gazing at the stars. I glanced up when I heard someone walking towards me and my heart sped up. I glanced over only to see that it was Ames. He sat beside me and I blushed, thankful that he couldn't see me clearly. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I laid back and gazed at the stars. "They're so beautiful. Back where I came from, you couldn't see the stars. Too many clouds." I said and wiped a tear from my cheek.  
"You miss your home, don't you?" he asked me and glanced over at me. I nodded and looked at him. We gazed at each other and he leaned forward until our lips met. I floated through the kiss and laughed openly after it. I hugged him and we both laid back. I cuddled against him, ignoring the thought that said it was too early to be kissing.  
I poked him in the side and he jumped. "Hey!" he laughed and poked me back. I jumped up and started running around outside. Ames chased me and I jumped over a puddle. I turned sharply and Ames ran into me. We both fell to the ground and I kissed him. We laughed and immediately pulled away when someone walked out of the house. I giggled and smiled brightly. The person walked back into the house. I waited a few minutes and someone walked around the corner. She walked up toward the house and someone opened the door.  
I raised my eyebrows and glanced over at Ames with a mischievous look. We edged into the house and headed up to Jack's room. We heard talking and then a giggle. I widened my eyes as I heard Jack whisper something dirty. I motioned to Ames and we headed into my room. I laid on my bed and stared at Ames. I listened carefully and could hear stuff. I shook my head and got up. I walked over to Ames and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in for the kiss I was eagerly waiting for.


End file.
